A sodium salt of 0(2,6-dichlorophenylamino) phenylacetic acid, Feloran .TM., is known. This compound exhibits a useful antiphlogistic and antirheumatic action, but is irritating to the stomach mucosa. See, Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, Vol. 26, No. 3, Pages 339-405 (St. Luis: 1979); C.A. Winter et al, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med., Vol. 11, Pages 544-547 (1962); J.R. Parrat et al, J. Physiol., Vol 139, Pages 24-41 (London: 1957); and Domenjcz, Actualites Pharmacol., Vol. 7, Pages 8-12, (Paris: 1954).